1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an air flow system for a dry cleaner for inducing ambient air to flow into the access opening of the machine whenever the door is opened. Such systems have previously been referred to as air exhaust systems; however, the present invention is particularly adapted to provide the air flow without exhausting the tubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a safety feature in dry cleaning machines, an air flow system is provided for drawing ambient or room air in through the access opening to the interior of the machine whenever the door to the machine is opened. This air flow minimizes the escape of toxic solvent vapors out the access opening so that the user will not be subjected to such vapors when loading or unloading clothes from the machine. Heretofore, this air flow was commonly induced by the fan or blower which also was used during the drying cycle to circulate heated air through the tubs. Also, to some extent, there were common ducts for each system with a diverter valve for determining whether the air would flow through the recirculating path or to an exhaust outlet. In machines using a relatively inexpensive solvent having normal volatility, the loss of residual solvent vapors from the interior of the tubs and the common ducts was of limited concern. Thus, the air flow system for inducing ambient air to flow in through the door was typically included in the tubs, exhausting the tubs of the residual solvent vapors therein and thus losing them to the atmosphere.
The use of a cleaning solvent which is substantially more expensive and of greater volitality required, for economic reasons, that the residual solvent vapors remaining in the tubs and air recirculating system at the end of the cleaning cycle not be exhausted to atmosphere but, of necessity, retained within the confines of the machine. However, it remains necessary to induce an air flow in through the access whenever the door to the machine is opened.